Aknaden
by DislicksicPotatoe
Summary: Not even death can keep him from his son. His Seto.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know, I know, I have other unfinished stories. But this idea just hit me and I HAD to write it down. I think this could be pretty epic… Anywho, the next chapter in Tournament of Hearts today too since I'm sick… I hope you like it!

For years this has happened. Every time he walked the earth, so did she. She ruined every plan he has ever made for his sun, his only little boy.

And every time he'd get rid of her. He'd free his son from her venomous grasp leaving him free to fulfill his full potential. To become the most powerful he could ever be. To become Pharaoh, Prince, king, Emperor… CEO…

But fate has put them farther apart. It has tried many a time to separate him from his son. Has tried it's best to keep this vile girl safe. All to now avail. There is nothing that could keep him from his son.

His Seto.

He had married and had a son, like he had every other time. But something had been off. That boy… He wasn't right. Yet he did nothing, raising the boy as he had his real son. That is until the accident. He transferred the boy's brain into a computer, testing his advanced technology. It worked, but with a cost. It warped the kids mind, making him unfit to take over his company.

And then he had found him. His son. The one thing he loved. Such intelligence, such cunning, such strength, it had to be him. He took him in, him and his brother, and taught him.

But there was still the matter of the girl. There was no doubt that she would show up and threaten all that he had worked to accomplish. The only choice was to make Seto unlovable. He showed him no kindness. Kept him locked in his room and always working. There was no time for play or relaxation, or even his younger brother. It was all work for the poor thing.

Nights he cried over treating his son so badly. Every time he looked over and saw the pain in those deep sapphire eyes, his heart broke. But the boy got stronger. He learned what was unacceptable. He hid his emotions. He was like a stone, cold, unfeeling, uncaring…

And then that stupid boy, this Mokuba, had to ruin it. Try as he might, Mokuba was forever faithful to his brother. He encouraged him to be more than an executive, to be a person. And his son responded. He loved that little boy, and he hated his father. He could hide a lot, but not the hatered in his eyes. He smuggled the company out from under him using his and his brothers stocks. He had never been more proud…

Then he died. Just died. He fell from the window of his office, leaving his son to take charge without opposition. Fate had one.

Or had it? Not even death could keep him from his Son.

His Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, another chapter. If you know me dear readers, you know this hardly ever happens. But we had a snow day... Again! So now I have time, and, after a review that made my day, decided to write another chapter in this story and then try to write more for my other stories. I hope this turns out a good as I think it will be. Enjoy! XD

* * *

_"Seto." He heard her soft voice calling his name, could see her figure reaching out to him. He had never met her, but he knew her better than he did himself. Everything about her had been burned into his memory; her slim, pale form, the way her white hair cascaded down her back, the dragon, white and brilliant, floating above her, and the clearest eyes he had ever seen..._

_He streatched out his arms to her. He wanted to hold her, to keep her safe..._

_Keep her safe from what? She was safe here in the Pharaoh's palace. Not even Bakura would harm her, of that he would be sure. _

_A figure appeared from the darkness, tearing her from his arms. The figure was lean, it's face hidden in a mask of darkness. the figure held a knife to his young love's throat. He shouted his protests, but there was nothing he could do..._

_Nothing._

_The figure laughed as it began to morph. He grew taller, thicker, the bright red mess of hair turned gray. It was a figure that had haunted his dreams for years. "Gozabro."_

_"I tried to tell you, boy," he laughed, "she's not good for you. She's just another distraction, just another thing to take you away from your work. I have to get rid of this distraction like i did with all the others."_

_"Seto!" She screamed as the knife was pressed to her throat..._

"Seto! Seto! Seto, wake up!"

"W-what?" Seto asked groggily blinking into his brothers purple eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream, nii-sama?" He asked, hopping down from the bed and allowing his brother to sit up.

"No." That dream... It's been happing since Egypt. He shook his head. No. nothing happened in Egypt.

"Really?" the younger Kaiba prodded, "You looked kinda freaked..."

"I'm fine Mokuba."

"Good," Mokuba grinned, "Then let's get going!"

"What? Going where?"

Mokuba pouted, "To the shelter! You promised I could get my cat today!"

The sixteen-year-old executive groaned. "Mokuba, I hate cats."

"But nii-sama, you promised!"

_Why? Why on earth would he tell his brother he could have a cat? what could have possessed him to do so? _"I did?"

"Yes. Remember, you told me if I stopped whining and let you work, you would get me a cat!"

Ah, right. He remembered now. He sighed, he couldn't break a promise to his brother. "Just give me a minute."

"yes! Thank you Seto!"

"Yea, yea."

He stepped into the shower running his fingers through his hair. He had had that dream many times since Egypt, but never quite like this. Never with Gozabro. It had been years since the retched man had died, only for him to return less than a year ago. Funny how the dead can still screw with your head. to be honest, he was scared to death of the man. He brought his hand up to his neck where he had been choked with the collar as a child. And to think of what he put Mokuba through...

Mokuba, he smiled at the thought of the black haired child. He wouldn't be anywhere without his brother. His brother was the only one who knew he was human. Mokuba was the only family he had, someone he could tell anything to.

Well, almost anything. His brother knew nothing about Egypt.

He stepped out of the shower and glared at his reflection in the mirror. Nothing happened in Egypt.

_Nothing? _a voice in his head questioned, _How can you call her nothing?_

True, how could she be nothing? She had seen him when no one else could. She had called him by name, mistaking him for... someone else. The look in her eyes before she realized her mistake...

He dressed and returned to his brother, waiting patiently for Seto's return. "Come on, kid, before I'm awake enough to realize how ridiculous this is." He tried to push thoughts of this girl to the back of his mind._ She's not real, anyway. _he assured himself.

_Are you sure? _ugh. that voice again.

_Yes._ She couldn't possibly be real... could she?

* * *

"Kisara. Earth to Kisara!"

"What?" Kisara looked up from her dusting and over at the other maid.

Her companion giggled, "You were spacing again. Why do have a job to do, you know." That's one thing about working in the Kaiba Mansion, there was _always_ work to be done.

"I'm sorry, Jen. It's just," the girl sighed and shook her white tresses, "I don't know. I can't concentrate today."

Jenifer pulled the blanket form the bed and put it in the basket of dirty clothes beside her. "I get it. this isn't exactly the most fun job in the world, especailly when you could be spending your summer else where."

"Nah," the sixteen-year-old replied, "I've got nothing better to do."

Jenifer smiled sympathetically, "You've gotta have some friends to hang out with or something. "

"No," she replied slowly, helping the twenty-year-old maid make the bed, "they've all got jobs." That was a lie. Looking like she did, small, pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes, didn't make you very popular. It just made you a freak.

Jenifer nodded as they pile more laundry into the basket. Just two more rooms left now.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mokuba yelled as her reentered the mansion, his arms no laden with a fluffy persian cat.

"I hope you know I'm not going to feed it," Seto came after his brother, "or water it, or pet it, or _look _at it."

Mokuba smiled and shouted his response to his brother who was already in his study, "I love you nii-sama!"

* * *

"Kisara, could you take this down to the laundry room for me please?" Jenifer asked, holding out the overflowing laundry basket.

Kisara's jaw dropped, _That's the size of me! _she thought, but took hold of it anyway and made her laborious way down the stairs.

* * *

"Kitty! no! don't go up there! " Mokuba ran to catch his new pet.

A maid was coming slowly down the stairs, a large basket of laundry in her petite arms. she didn't see the cat bolting up the stairs...

* * *

Kisara struggled to keep hold of her load. _Halfway there,_ she told her self, _just a little farther..._

Her foot caught on something solid, causing it to let out a loud meow and her to come tumbling forward, leaking laundry as she tumbled from stair to stair. When she reached the end, she slid across the highly polished tile and hit a table, causing what ever highly valuable thing that had be on it to shatter and break and for her to be buried under a pile of laundry.

She was so fired.

* * *

When Seto Kaiba first heard the crash the first thought was that retched cat. Then Mokuba. He might as well figure out which one. He got up from his desk and made his way swiftly to the stairs.

They were a wreck. Clothes all over the stairs and the entry way along with a table on it's side and a broken vase. "Mokuba," Seto breathed, astonished, "What did you _do?_"

"Well it wasn't really me..."

"It was me, Mr. Kaiba." He watched as a girl rose to her feet from a mound of laundry her head bowed and a curtain of white hair covered her face.

Very familiar white hair. "I," she continued, "I tripped over the cat, sir. I'm so terribly sorry..."

He couldn't speak. Her she was. The girl, right here in front of him. She glanced up at him then, checking to see how upset he really was, then blue eyes were hidden once more behind her hair.

"How long have you worked here?" He heard himself ask.

"Since the beginning of the summer, sir." Her voice was week, was she really that frightened?

He looked at her for a moment and turned, giving nothing away, "Clean this up."

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Well, I don't pay you to just stand there, do I?"

"No sir." He could hear the smile he was dying to see, but he didn't turn. He just walked calmly to his study where he sat truing to find a logical answer to what had just happened.

* * *

He looked down a the body his minions had built for him, highly impressed. It was a perfect replica of the human body, right down to the feel of flesh. He stretched, though the movement was no necessary, the wires used to move his limbs never tightened. His reflexes were impeccable and his mind could calculate faster than before.

Just a few more weeks till the next one was ready. Then the plan could take place, after, of corse, he got rid of those pesky scientist that made this possible. He smirked, they were so easy to minipulate, thinking they could help humanity.

He looked over at the half-built body beside him. Just a couple more weeks and it would all be ready.

Then he would see to his son.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Like I said, I harley update so quickly. But there is a lot that I want to get into this story, preferably before I forget it all. So... I have free time. :)

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to work!" Kisara yelled into her small apartment, already half way out the door.

"Already?" Her mom asked groggily. "But it's... 6 o'clock."

Kisara laughed, "I almost got fired yesterday, I want to be there early. Oh, and, mom, don't forget you have to work today too."

Her mother took the toothbrush out of her mouth and shook it at her daughter, "Who's the mother here?"

"I might as well be."

"Oh psh," her mother responded, you and your responsibility."

"Good bye Mom."

"Bye bye sweetie! I love you!" And with that the sixteen-year-old closed the door and made her way down the waking street. She and her mother were alone. no father, no siblings, just her and her mom. She had never known her father, and her mother never spoke of him. Kisara just assumed that she didn't know. Her mom had been quite the partier before she was born. She sighed, she probably would still be a partier if they had the money to blow. Not that she was complaining, they had a nice apartment, enough food, and the paycheck from the Kaiba's would be a nice boost.

Her mind wandered back to her employer as she walked the next three blocks to her workplace. She had heard mean things from the other girls, how he was cruel and heartless and would fire you at the slightest of mistakes. Yet what she saw the other day was nothing close to that. Her spoke to her kindly (in comparison to what she had done) and turned his back to her little accident. Obviously, the others were mistaken.

Not about everything though. They had down played his looks, making her imagine him as nothing special. He was definitely special, the way his auburn hair fell into those blue eyes...

She shook her white tresses, he wouldn't notice a maid. No, not when he could have any girl in Domino.

But a girl could dream, right?

* * *

Pecking away at his laptop keys, Seto Kaiba sat in his office at Kiaba Corp. his thoughts drifting back to his dream. It had been the same dream he had every night, but completely different some how.

The girl had appered as normal, calling his name softly. Only, she stood in a pile of laundry, blushing profoundly before hiding behind her shimmering hair. All most like-

No, the maid had nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing.

_Why didn't you fire her then?_ Ugh, that voice again.

Why didn't he fire her? If it had been any other maid he would have dismissed her before she brought the entire mansion crumbling down. But something had stopped him. Something about her...

Egypt. Why did his mind always drift there? He had tried to suppress those memories, but they had refused to leave him. The stayed only to pop up in the middle of important things. _Real_ things.

He stopped his typing and turned to look out the window. The whole city could be seen from this vantage point, something he usually ignored. He could see the cars inching forward in traffic, almost pacing the ticking of the clock. The morning so far had seemed to slug by and, by the looks of things, the afternoon wouldn't be much better. More paper work and product testing filled the length of his day, but that wasn't what he was dreading.

Pegasus was in town and, since the red suited idiot had invented the game his products used and was the head of Industrial Illusions, that automatically ment a meeting with the young CEO. But that would come later, for now he had more important things to do. He returned to his keyboared, pushing all thoughts of Egypt and a young maid from his mind.

* * *

Large, round green eyes stared unblinkingly into her own blue irises. She turned her head slightly. The cat followed suit. The other direction. The cat followed. She pouted. the cat reached out a paw and smacked her across the nose.

Kisara jumped backwards rubbing her nose as the cat purred her victory and Jenifer laughed, "Never challenge a cat, hun," she said through her giggles, "They always win."

"But it's taunting me!" the teen cried, returning to her sweeping. She hated that creature, it seemed to be plotting her demise...

"It's a _cat, _dear."

"It is the devils cat, Babe," she protested using her universal nickname. Hardly anyone in the mansion called her by her first name, instead they resorted to her last name.

it was going on five o'clock and she and babe were the only maids left in the house. The day just flew by for her, cleaning robotically while her mind drifted to other things. It had been almost enjoyable, if not for he cat continuously trying to trip her.

"Kisara, I've got to get home. Can you take care of Mokuba's bed for me?"

"What's the point of making beds if you're just going to sleep in them anyway?"

Babe laughed, "It's part of the job. Please?"

Kisara sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks sweetie," She picked up her purse and headed out the door, "Night."

Kisara glared at the ball of fluff eyeing her mischievously. "Stay." she commanded and made her way up to the boy's bed room. She took her time making the bed, keeping a watchful eye out for the cat.

As she made her way back down the stairs, she heard the clattering of pots and pans and an blur of fur bolting fom the kitchen and into Mokuba's awaiting arms.

"That is it!" the cook, a round, stern looking woman, came storming out of the kitchen and shaking an accusing finger at the cat. "I will not have that beast eating all the food in my kitchen!"

"She was just hungry!" Mokuba protested.

"Either it goes or I do!"

"Hey," Kisara stepped in, "He is your employer. You have no right to demand him to get rid of his pet, and I hate the thing."

The cook's round cheeks inflamed, "What? fine! Then _you _cook!"

Kisara blinked, "Wha-What?"

"You cook! I will not stand for that... that creature in my kitchen! I quit!" She took off her apron and stomped out of the mansion.

"Don't worry, kitty," Mokuba soothed his agitated kitten, "she didn't mean it." He retreated with the ball of fluff into the living room.

What was she going to do? There were no other maid and there was no way she could find another cook so soon...

There was only one choice. She picked up the apron and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Finally. After hours of robotic paper work and meetings, it seemed as if the young CEO's day would never end. Luckily, his meeting with Pegasus had been pushed back to tomorrow letting him go home early today, something he rarely did. He just wanted to be away from work.

The limo made it's way through the crowded streets. He glanced out the window, watching the world drift lazily by. No doubt Mokuba would have some new, interesting story to tell him when he got home. He almost smiled, thinking about how the boy would rush to tell him everything that had happened in his day before he had a chance to speak. And maybe the maids haven't left yet...

He shook his head, he was being ridiculous. The limo drove into the driveway , drooping him off by the door before returning to the garage. He took a deep breath opened the door and-

"Seto!" he was attacked by a black fluffy blob.

"Mokuba."

"You'll never beleive what happened today!"

"I bet I won't," he ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"The cat was hungry-"

"Didn't I tell you to feed the thing?"

"Yes, you did, but that's beside the point- "

There was what seemed like a small explosion from the kitchen, followed by the fire alarm. Both Kaiba's rushed to the source of the noise.

There she stood, food in her hair and a shocked expression on her face. She looked up at her employer and hid her face once more. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I... I.. your cook...she quit and i thought I would... I'm so sorry."

"Seto?" Mokuba peered out from behind his brother, "Can we order pizza?"

Seto glanced at the kitchen and at the girl in front of him. He nodded slowly and walked up to the girl. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"What?"

He reached up and picked a piece of food from her hair, then, noticing what he was doing, shove his hand into his pocket. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I.." she thought for a moment, "Huh?"

"I won't ask you again."

"Oh. Um... Taco?"

Mokuba whooted from the other room, "yea! Taco!"

Seto nodded and left the room.

* * *

In all her life, Kisara never thought she would be having dinner with the Kaibas. And, if she had, she never thought that the would act like people. Mokuba babbled on and on while a withdrawn Seto nodded at usual intervals. Kisara easily talked with the young Kaiba, instantly taken to his cheerful demeanor and their shared taste in pizza.

All civil conversation aside, the dinner was quite uncomfortable. Not that she was complaining, it was just... just the way the elder brother looked at her. Or, rather, tried not to...

She pondered over all this while walking home. What was she going to say to her mom? She couldn't say she was having dinner with her boss. Her mom would presume it had been about something other than business and the teasing that would ensue would be unbearable. No she had to come up with a lie...

She walked up the stares to their apartment, taking her time as she concocted her alibi. She opened she door, "Hey mom."

"And you were?"

"Taking a walk."

Her mother raised a questioning eybrow, "Really?"

"Mom, you know I like to wander. I got a little off corse is all..."

"You missed dinner."

"That's ok," she smiled. "I'm not hungry."

"Alrighty then." Her mom closed her book and streched, "Night, sweetie."

"Night mom." she went to her room and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. this whole maid thing was getting weird, maybe she should quit... She shook her head, she was nothing if not detumined. Besides, she could use the money and the Kaiba's paid well. She supposed she could stand a little weirdness.

She stared at the cailing for a few more minutes, thinking. Then the world started to drift awayas she floated lazily to sleep.

* * *

"Well hurry it up!" He growled in a voice unlike his own, one that was vertually unrecognizable.

"But, sir, we don't want to make any mistakes-"

He growled again, "We dno't have much time!" he looked down at the half finished body. "I'll give you a week. If it's not done by then, you'll pay the consaquences."

He knew they would get those 'consaquences' anyway. No one could know of this. Besides, what was one mesly scientist to him?

He smiled evily. That was the part he was looking forward to most.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Thanks to all of you who have read/favorited and, most importantly, reviewed. I love to hear what you have to say and suggestions would be verry much appreceated. Thanx again and bear with me! It gets _way _better! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am inspired. Have any of you seen Aida when it was on broadway? Probably not... but if you've heard the songs or seen the Youth Musical Theatre Association's performance on youtube you'll get why I wanted to write after watching it. Wow, It actually sounds a lot like Seto and Kisara... Anywho, I hope this turns out good... :P

* * *

_Did that men ever shut up?_ finally, seto and the voice agreed on something. Pegasus sure could babble. but, then again, he had always known that.

Seto let his mind drift , it wasn't as if the man before him was saying anything important. His thoughts drifted back to last night. Once the girl, Kisara he reminded himself,had stopped stammering like an idiot, she was rather interesting. Mokuba had really taken to her...

"The sixty foot tall ostriches can turn inviable," Pegasus said, very seriously, trying to regain the young CEO's attention. yet he did nothing but continue to pretend to pay attentio.

Who was he kidding, he had taken quite a liking to her as well.

"The penguins have given up on trying to take over the world and are now signing a peace treaty with the bunny rebellion." Pegasus continued, growing more animated. Nothing.

This was ridiculous. He barely knew the girl. Yet, while he sat at his desk 'listening' to this madman's endless babble, she was what he was thinking about. He knew her, somehow. It was Egypt. it _had _to be Egypt. she was the only one who could see him then and the only one, aside from Mokuba, who didn't see him as a monster now...

"The Unicorns are coming to rape us all and then they will eat our heads and devour our children before retuning to Narnia to join the evil army of spoons assembled be Marvin the Martin in order to take back the land from the King of the Rabid Squirrels!" Pegasus shout getting suddenly over animated.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Ah ha! now he had the man's attention.

"Who's asking?" he replied jokingly.

Kaiba shook his head, "Just get on with it old man."

"Why do you insist on me being old!" Which sent his guest off on a rant leaving him more time to think. If it was real, his experience in Egypt, then thing weren't going to end well. When it had happened before, he was just a bystander. Yet, he felt as if it was some kind of personal loss. imagine, if he were to grow close to Kisara just for history to repeat itself...

No. He had to seperate himself from this girl, push her farther away. But he knew well, if she knew what he did, she wouldn't leave...

He glanced at his watch and smirked, picking up his briefcase. "As much as I enjoy listening to your endless babble, I have other business to attend to." And he walked calmly out the door, leaving Pegasus to pout after him.

* * *

"As much as I enjoy your singing, dear, could you be a little quieter?"

Kisara pulled one earphone out of her ear and cocked her head to the side, "I was singing?"

Babe laughed, "Yes. very loudly."

Kisara cringed, "Sorry."

The front door opened and Mokuba came shooting past the women cleaning the entry. "Hey, Mokuba," Kisara greeted.

"Kisara!" The boy stopped short, sliding on the newly polished floor. "I want to show you something!" He grabbed her arm and continued running, causing her to drop her cleaning supplies as she hurried along next to him.

He dragged her to the living room, "Stay here." he commanded before bolting away again. When he returned, he had a piece of turkey in one hand and he cat, struggling for the piece of meat. He set the cat down. "Watch. Roll over kitty," he said dangling the turkey in it's face. The cat lunged for the meat, tearing off a chunk and happily devouring it. Kisara laughed and Mokuba blinked. "She did it this morning! She'd do it for Seto!"

"Your brother..." She thought out loud, "How do you get him to be so... human?"

"Well," Mokuba laughed, "He has to like you first."

"And how on earth does _that_ happen?"

"Don't back down, no matter what he says. He likes it when people stick up for themselves."

She thought for a moment then smiled, "What are the chances I'd get a raise if we were friends?"

"Slim to none."

"Good enough for me!"

* * *

For the fist time in years Seto wasn't attacked when he walked in the door. As much of a relief it was not to be malled as soon as he entered his house, it was strange. Mokuba usually couldn't wait to babble on about his day, even if nothing of importance happened. He followed the sound of laughter to the living room. When he opened the door, Kisara and Mokuba were sprawled out on the floor watching the cat chase the little red ball of light around the room. "What are you doing?"

Mokuba smiled up at him, "Playing." He shown the little light on his brother's pants, and the cat prepared to pounce.

"If that thing comes any closer, it'll be the last thing it ever does." Mokuba instantly moved the pointer across the floor.

"But cats have nine lives." Kisara protested, much to Mokuba's amusement.

"You think that'll stop me?"

Mokuba giggled some more and Seto turned to leave, "Why do you have to be such an ass." Kisara muttered under here breath.

Mokuba's jaw dropped and the elder Kaiba turned, "What?"

Kisara's first instinct was to run. Here employer was a force not to be reckoned with. Then, remembering Mokuba's words, she straightened, "I simply asked why you had to be such an ass."

Fo a moment, the six-teen-year-old CEO didn't know how to respond. It had been years since someone had spoken to him like that. It was... refreshing.

He smirked at the maid, "Get back to work." And he left.

Mokuba burst out laughing, "You're brave."

"You told me to stick up for myself!"

"Yea, well I didn't think you would insult him to his face!" Mokuba could barely breathe.

Kisara bit her lip. "Is he going to fire me?"

"Nope. He _definitely_ likes you."

* * *

She was so glad she had saved up for an i-pod, it made cleaning move so much faster. Not to long now. As soon as she finished up the kitchen she'd be home...

"What are you singing?" The voice startled her out of her thoughts. Here employer stood in the doorway looking at her curiously.

The downside to headphones is she could never tell when she was singing too, "I-I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, "It didn't bother me. I was simply asking a question."

She studied his face to she if he was joking, but if he was he didn't show it. "Um... Flowers for a ghost.." It sounded like a question.

He nodded, but she could see that it meant nothing. She tried to clarify, "By Thriving Ivory? Have you heard of them?"

"Music is not really on my list of priorities."

"You've got to like something."

He shrugged, "I never really have time."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Was that an apology or sarcasm?"

"Can it be both?"

"Not really. But, then again, if you can blow up a kitchen boiling water, Who knows what you're capable of."

She smiled, dispite the slight blush, "Right. You'll never let me forget about that..."

There was that smirk again, "Nope."

She giggled, "And the others said you had no personality."

He cocked his head to the side and feigned curiosity, "What's a personality?"

She laughed, "And a sense of humor?"

"Only on alternate Thursdays."

"It's Saturday."

He thought and smirked again, "So it is..."

Just then, her stomach growled causing her to blush once more. She didn't realize how late it was getting...

"I... I can get you some food..." the CEO said uncomfortably.

"like... A date?" She teased.

He thought for a moment and smirked again, "you can think of it that way."

She knew she should probably not get involved with her boss, but it was just too tempting. Besides, it was one date. She nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Ok... I still don't get it."

When she had asked him about Duel Monsters, he never would have imagined it would be this difficult to explain. "When the monster with the most points attacks-"

"Like most points altogether?"

"Ok, three seconds ago you didn't want to do any math, and now you're being difficult."

"I'm a girl! That's my job!"

He smirked, as clueless as she may be, she was funny, "New subject." He demanded.

"Ummmm..." She glanced around the restaurant for inspiration. It was a Chinese restaurant made mostly for tourists, but it was nice. The waitress brought them their checks along with fourtune cookies. "Oh! Do you know every fortune cookie is ten times funnier if you add 'in bed' to the end of it?"

He chuckled slightly, "What?"

"Here, I'll show you," She picked up a fortune cookie and read it through slowly. Then, she set it down, "Let's do yours-"

He snatched it up before she had the chance, "Come on, Kisara. Read it."

She swallowed, but read, "You are very good with your hands... in bed."

The older Kaiba smirked and cocked an eyebrow, causing her to blush again, "Give me yours," Se demanded. He obeyed. She read it slowly, then burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked, instantly on guard.

"You child molester!" She cried through her laughter and handed the fortune over to him. He read it over in his head: _Ideas are like children, there are none so good as your own... in bed._ He added the suffix.

Then he laughed. Not a halfhearted chuckle, but an actual laugh. Kisara giggled, "You have a cut laugh."

"What?" Seto asked.

"You have a cute laugh. It sounds like Mokuba's. Well, If Mokuba's voice was sexier. I mean... Ugh!"

He laughed again as she fumbled for words. He paid and they left.

* * *

Fury burned inside him as he watched his son laughing sitting across from the enemy. She was pretty, he had to give her that much. But he knew it was a lure. It had to be. If she really cared for Seto she would have left him to fulfill his destiny.

He turned from the window. He couldn't bare to see her weasel her way into his son's heart, not again. He knew how much it would hurt him, but it was for his own good. Just like everything else he had ever done.

Just six more days.

* * *

For the second time that week she took her time mounting the stares to her apartment. Her mother was going to be suspicious. She couldn't just be wandering this time.

"Where _were_ you!" Her mother shrieked.

"I-I was at work..."

"This late?"

"I broke another table." She lied.

"Well next time call or something. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Well good." Her mother huffed, turning her back on her daughter as she made her way to her room. Her mother rarely yelled, so when she did, it tended to freak Kisara out. But in this case, it was so worth it.

She sighed. She had just been on a date with Seto Kaiba. Not only that, but she had had fun. Fun and Kaiba were two words nobody strung together.

She was in way over her head. She couldn't fall for her boss. It wasn't possible. But it was happening.

And she was beginning to like it.

She closed her eyes and sleep overtook her, filled with dreams of her employer in Egyptian grab and a funny blue hat.

* * *

**AN: **Well, would you look at that! another chapter. Not my best, but it's pretty good for a start of their relationship. Hooray for sickness giving me time to wright! whoot! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Haha, writer's block! :) When I can't write anything else, I update :P I hope it's getting better... I'm trying to get to the real fun, but I have to set up the plot first. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed... ^_^

* * *

Kisara was up and out of the house by her mom's second cup of coffee, which was odd. Kisara hated mornings. But she had a job to do, or, that's what she told herself it was.

Work today would probably be awkward. She didn't know what she would say to him... that is, if he was even there. If she left work at a decent time like everyone else she could avoid it. But that would ultimitly be avoiding him. Her friendship with Seto Kaiba was going too well to do that, maybe a little to well...

She pushed open the large doors and entered the mansion. She was still struck at how beautiful it was. But as glorious as it was, it was at least that hard to clean. That was the reason that some of the maids always came in on Sunday. Verry few actually volentered for the job, so when they asked Kisara to help, she earerly accepted.

But that was before last night.

As she was sucked into the black hole of her thoughts, a large blob of fur ran through her legs and something solid crashed into her knocking her to the ground. She laughed as she saw a stunned Mokuba blinking after the victorious cat. "Sorry Kisara," the young Kaiba said, "I was just gonna take kitty for a walk."

Kisara laugheed, "Mokuba, you don't walk cats!"

"Really?"

Yep."

"But Seto siad I had to keep it on a leash!"

She smiled, she could picture his smirk perfectly in her mind, "I'm pretty sure he was joking."

Mokuba looked at the floor, "Well, I fell stupid."

She laughed again, "You get used to it." She said, helping the boy to his feet.

"You're not stupid Kisara."

"Tell that to someone who knows me."

"Seto thinks your funny."

Her eyes narrowed. He was trying to get something out of her. "Sure he does. But he doesn't relly know me..."

"But you too are friends, right?"

this was about last night. He wanted to know what happened with his brother ."I guess..."

"We're friends too?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of corse."

"Good," he said grinning, "Cus I need someone to come to a movie with me."

"What movie?"-

"Yogi Bear. In 3D."

"I'd love to go!" She practically shreiked.

This time Mokuba laughed, "Thanks Kisara. See you later!" And he ran out the door to the yard.

* * *

_Phase 1, complete. _Mokuba congrateulated himself. He had spent all night on his master plan and it was nice to know that it was working so well.

It had been quite a fight to get Seto to agree to come. One, it meant he had to leave work. Two, it would be a _Kids_ movie, and three, he "didn't have time". But he had finally promised and he had never broken a promise to his little brother.

So all that was left was to wait until four.

* * *

_I can't beleive I'm doing this. _Seto Kaiba complained to himself, but part of him was glad. It had been a long time since he did something with his brother.

He wasn't sure about coming home so early. The maids were probably still working... But she probably wouldn't be there today. As much as that releived him, he was dissapointed. he was hoping to see her again...

He exited the Limo and entered the mansion. He opened the door and was instantly glomped by his brother. "What do you do, hide behind the door?"

Mokuba glared up at his brother. "You don't walk cats Seto."

"Really?" He smirked and Mokuba sighed, "lets just go to te movie." He ran to the living room and returned dragging Kisara by her hand. She blushed when she saw him, Waving her free hand in a shy hello. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Mokuba asked, "Let's go!"

* * *

They walked int othe theatre to take their seats, Mokuba excidedilly leading the group. He took the seat closest to the isle, leaving Seto and Kisara to fill in behind him. He smiled evily. Now Seto _had _to talk with her again. When he had come home last night he was... diffrent. Mokuba was sure it was because of Kisara and he was not going to let Seto push her away like he did with all the others.

They weren't there for to long befor the previews started. But they didn't say anything until the movie started. Seto turned to the girl by his side "We could sneak out and see another movie."

Kisara hushed him, "But they're finally gonna get a pick-a-nick basket!"

He smiled, "Kisara, they _never_ get the picnick basket."

"Well maybe this is the day. Maybe today they'll-"

"Excuse me," The woman behind them whispered, "My son is trying to watch the movie."

Kisara blushed, "sorry." She looked to Seto who smirked. "Shut up! it's your fault!"

they turned towards the screen as the movie went on. Kisara subconcously leaned her head on Seto's shoulder. After a moment she felt his fingers intwine with hers. Mokuba watched on, proud his plan was working.

* * *

The door of the apartment clicked quietly behind her as Kisara tiptoed to her room. "Wandering again?" She turned to see her mother smiling at her. no doubt she had seen the car pull away.

Kisara smiled through the blush that appeared on her pale cheeks, "Not really..."

"A date?" Her mom asked excitedly.

"Kinda..." Her mom grinned, and kisara was instantly defensive, "We went to a movie. With his little brother."

"Oh, Kissy, I'm so proud of you!"

"What?"

"Just think," her mom mused, "I could be a grandmother before I'm forty!"

"Mom, just because you were pregnant at sixteen it doesn't mean I will be."

The woman shrugged, "But one can dream right?" The only response she received was a expertly aimed pillow in the face.

* * *

Gozabro sat in the living room of the small house he was staying in watching the fire dancing in the fireplace. It was only a matter of time now. Only a few more days...

But by then would it be too late? They had already met, and that meddling kid was trying to bring them closer...

no matter. he would just have to tear them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

******AN: My plan was to have already updated both my current You-Gi-Oh stories (This one and Tournament of Hearts) written by the start of school. That one turned out lovely. I didn't get anything written. But fear not! for my fingers are freezing due to the coldness of my room and I have to get them warm! :) Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

"Well, don't you look pretty today."

Kisara glanced at herself in the mirror briefly and forced herself to look confused as she met her mother's gaze. "Really? I didn't do anything different." that was a lie. She had gone through great efforts that morning to look her best. She had spent nearly an hour just straiting her her make up and scavenging through her jewelry box until she finally found the pair of dangling sapphire earrings her uncle had given her for her birthday one year. It was an experience she hoped she would never call "normal".

"Mmmm hmmmm," was her mom's response. "Is this about that boy?"

"Boy?" Kisara scrunched up her nose and continued her act, "Boy... What boy? There are _so _many, you know."

"Don't you play dumb with me. Everything you try I guaranty I have already done."

"I'm not playing dumb. I'm simply pretending that I don't understand what you're saying."

Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter as the younger girl made her way out, "That is playing dumb, dear."

Kisara opened the door and shrugged, "Can't blame me for trying."

"Have fun trying to empress your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kisara called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her and taking off down the street.

* * *

_What did he even have staff for? _Seto Kaiba thought to himself as he sent out his tech crew with more corrections. This place would fall apart if he was gone for an hour. None of his employees could think for themselves. Not that he really wanted them to. If they came up with their own ideas it would screw up his whole design, then how was he supposed to get everything running again?  
He sighed, shifting through the papers on his desk. His new Duel Disk system still had a few aggravating glitches that seemed to be resistant to anything he did to try and fix them. One patch up ended up setting one of the testers on fire. The man was ok, but if Kaiba Corp customers were to spontaneously combust while using his technology...  
The young CEO put his face in his palms. He had been working on this all morning and the damn thing just wouldn't cooperate! He glanced at the clock on his desk, only an hour now tell he could leave. He never used to care what time he got home, much to the aggravation of his brother, but he just wanted this day to end. He shooed away yet another question with an impatient wave of his hand.  
_Could be worse, _Kaiba smirked to himself, _At least Pegasus wasn't there-  
_"Kaiba-boy!"  
"Shoot me."  
"Gladly." the man cheered.  
Seto sighed, "Pegasus, I've had a really shitty day..."  
"But I have a very important question..."  
Kaiba flopped down in his chair and the other man continued seriously, "I just need to know... which plate will go best in my living room?"  
For a moment there was silence, then Seto took a deep breath. "Get out," he said, his voice dangerously calm.  
"But I-"  
"I said get out!" He yelled, standing up so fast his chair tipped over. His flamboyant business associate jumped and was out of the room before he had finished his sentence.  


* * *

"Where is it?"  
"What have you lost now, sweetheart?" Babe asked coming up to her friend.  
"My earring. It was from my uncle."  
"Well when did you notice it was missing?"  
"Umm," Kisara blushed, "about ten seconds ago when I realized my ear was lighter then it was this morning..."  
Babe shook her head, laughing, "So what you're trying to tell me is you have no idea?"  
She hung her head, "Yeah..."  
"Ok, you look up stairs and I'll look down here."  
"Ok!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba pushed open the door to his mansion and was, as always, attacked by his brother. He nodded absently as the young Kaiba babbled on and on about his day. He really wasn't in the mood to think. That dream had really started to take a toll on him. It seemed every time he closed his eyes he could see the girl dying in his arms.  
But it wasn't the same girl anymore. It was the maid.  
It was Kisara.  
"Are you ok, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
Seto nodded, "I'm fine. It was a long day," he gestured to his briefcase, "and it's still not over yet. I'll be in my study."  
He turned from his brother and headed for the stairs, leaving Mokuba staring after him.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kisara wondered allowed, scavenging under the desk in the study. She was so preoccupied with her task that she didn't here the door open and the footsteps on the soft carpet.  
"What, may I ask, are you doing under my desk?" her employer asked, the smirk obvious in his voice. Kisara jumped, banging her head on the desk and letting out a small squeal. "Are you alright?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
"Did you loose something?"  
"Why are you psychic?"  
The CEO shrugged, "It's a gift."  
"And a curse," Kisara finished. He gave her an odd look, "oh, I forgot. You don't have time for TV... It's from this show called Monk, about this obsessive compulsive detective-"  
"What did you loose?"  
"My earring! I got it from my uncle a few years ago for my birthday. He always liked to buy me shinny things cause he new it would distract me from the fact that he always forgot when my birthday was and-"  
Seto Kaiba couldn't stop himself from letting out a small chuckle, "You like to talk, don't you?"  
"Only when there's someone interesting to talk to. I mean... um, what I meant was... Well, you see, some days I just endlessly babble and-"  
He put his hands gently on her waist, "I'm going to kiss you now, and you're going to shut up."  
Her blue irises shined as she smiled, "Well aren't you boss-"  
His lips met hers, causing the rest of her sentence to catch in her throat. For a moment she didn't know what to do. Then she leaned into him, her arm wrapping lightly around his neck.  
It was over too soon, it seemed. Kisara stood for a minute, stunned. Then she blushed, "I...I'm gonna... I've got to... go," She declared before bolting from the room.  
Kaiba stared after her. He wasn't quite sure if he had gone too far. He didn't have much experience with relationships, he had honestly never wanted one. A part of him didn't even want one now. But a stronger part of him long for the closeness, something he had never had before, something he had only heard about. And the only woman he had ever longed to be close to for more than a night was Kisara.  
A small glittering at his feet met his eye. He bent down and picked up the small sapphire earring. Smirking slightly, he placed it in the drawer of his desk.  


* * *

He stepped carefully around the bodies that littered the floor. He had killed so often in his lifetime that he was barely phased by it anymore. Besides, these men had served their purpose. He looked over at the body behind him. now after weeks of waiting, his plans can start.  
He wiped the blood on his hand carefully, chuckling lightly as he did so.

* * *

**AN: **Hows that? Haha, I was a little worried at first, but it got a lot better! :) Next chapter starts the real fun! thank you! :D 


End file.
